Compromiso
by Hikaryzz
Summary: Hikari es una mujer que al quere dejar su pasado atrás va a un pequeño pueblo en donde consigue trabajo como ama de llaves del millonario Kei Takishima. Ambos se desean, pero su relacion se ira creciendo haciendo que ambos olviden su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¡! Esta es una nueva historia que pensé que sería muy interesante adaptarla**

**Recuerden que los personajes SA no me pertenecen y que la historia es una adaptación de una novela de Lucy Monroe …**

**Ya saben el resto**

**Gracias y espero que disfruten la historia!**

**Todo empieza con un mal entendido**

Hikari Hanazono aparcó el coche en el vado, delante de la casa más imponente que había visto en su vida. Al ser de la zona petrolera de Texas había visto muchas, por no mencionar las mansiones construidas por millonarios famosos que buscaban algo de intimidad durante las vacaciones.

Aquella casa de tres plantas, con paredes de estuco y estilo colonial, relucía inmaculada a la luz del sol; el techo de teja y los detalles de hierro forjado le daban un aire más elegante que histórico. Hikari se preguntaba quién viviría allí, porque el anuncio no daba información sobre la familia para la que iba a trabajar.

Aunque Sunshine Springs no era un hervidero de oportunidades laborales, y menos para una ex maestra convertida en camarera de un bar de copas, había llegado el momento de dejar de ocultarse tras las minifaldas ceñidas y el trabajo en el bar. Lo había comprendido después de la experiencia con Yahiro Strickland.

Se había marchado de Texas dolida y decidida a dejar atrás para siempre su antigua vida. Cuando, al llegar a la ciudad, sólo se le había presentado la oportunidad de ser camarera, la había aceptado porque no le recordaría en absoluto su trabajo ni a los niños que tanto quería. Pero el cambio de ambiente no la había hecho olvidar, y quería recuperar su vida.

Bajó un poco las ventanillas y puso un protector tras el parabrisas para evitar que el sol convirtiera el coche en un horno, antes de apearse para llamar a la puerta. Abrió la verja de hierro, entró en la propiedad y llamó al timbre. Esperó unos minutos y, al ver que no contestaban, volvió a llamar. A fin de cuentas, habían puesto un anuncio pidiendo un ama de llaves. Si no habían contestado, sería porque no habían oído el timbre.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

La voz ronca y masculina que había hecho la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Aquel hombre era absolutamente exquisito. Pelo castaño claro, ojos marrón claro y un cuerpo alto y musculoso.

—Eh… —balbuceó ella.

Los ojos azules de mirada penetrante la recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies, provocando que se estremeciera. Hikari no se lo podía creer. Su intención había sido que viera a la mujer que había sido en otra época, antes de aceptar el puesto de camarera en el Akira Gulch. Una época en que la ropa y la actitud reflejaban cómo era interiormente.

En vez de los atuendos provocativos que usaba en el bar, se había puesto una falda vaquera, una camisa blanca holgada y sandalias bajas.

Después de meses de usar tacones de aguja para añadir centímetros a su baja estatura, se sentía casi en zapatillas.

La única concesión que había hecho a su habitual aspecto llamativo era el cinturón de plata y turquesas. Apenas se había maquillado, y hasta se había hecho un moño para recoger los rizos que solía llevar sueltos.

Parecía exactamente lo que quería parecer: una buena chica, de aspecto corriente y perfecta para el puesto de ama de llaves.

Contuvo un resoplido sarcástico ante la idea. Por muy holgada que fuera, la camisa no bastaba para disimular sus curvas generosas. Unas curvas que le habían causado problemas desde los doce años y que indudablemente habían motivado las miradas y la leve sonrisa de aquel hombre de gesto adusto.

Sin embargo, no pensaba hacerse una reducción de pecho para tener un aspecto más decente, como le había sugerido su madre. Le gustaba su cuerpo; sólo le molestaba lo que la gente daba por sentado sobre su forma de ser.

Estaba empezando a sentir el mismo malestar de siempre y se obligó a mantener el aplomo. Había superado aquella etapa de su vida. No iba a permitir que siguiera afectando a su presente y, menos aún, que determinara su futuro.

—¿Eres Hikari Hanazono? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió, dominada por una extraña mudez.

—Kei Takishima. Esperaba a alguien mayor.

—Yo también.

Las palabras le salieron de la boca antes de que se diera cuenta de que las iba decir.

Había acordado la entrevista con la antigua ama de llaves, que no hablaba mucho inglés y no le había dado más datos sobre la familia para la que trabajaba que los que aparecían en el anuncio. Lo único que sabía Hikari era que Safir había dejado de trabajar el día anterior y que le había organizado una entrevista con sus antiguos jefes para aquel día.

Sin embargo, había oído hablar del rancho de Kei. El Bar G era famoso por su criadero de caballos mustang, por no mencionar que tenía el programa de entrenamiento y los purasangres más prestigiosos de aquel lado de las Rocosas.

Lo que jamás habría imaginado Hikari era que el dueño sería tan joven. Takishima debía de tener treinta años como mucho.

Sin molestarse en contestar al comentario, Kei se volvió y avanzó por el vestíbulo, dando por sentado que lo seguiría.

—Te entrevistaré en el jardín trasero —dijo.

Mientras lo seguía, Hikari no podía dejar de catalogarle los atributos como si le estuviera haciendo el inventario. A pesar de su fortuna, Kei iba vestido de trabajador. Llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos que se le ceñían al trasero casi con indecencia, y el pelo negro le rozaba el cuello de la camiseta, que se le tensaba sobre los músculos al andar.

Era demasiado atractivo para la paz mental de Hikari. Tal vez aquel trabajo no fuera una buena idea; las botas que taconeaban el suelo delante de ella la arrastraban ineludiblemente a un futuro tan incierto como el pasado que había dejado atrás.

Se preguntaba dónde estaría la esposa y por qué se ocupaba él personalmente de entrevistar a las candidatas.

Kei la llevó por el vestíbulo hasta un pasillo interior que rodeaba el jardín trasero. Era un diseño pensado para los inviernos fríos del centro de Oregón. Salieron por una puerta corredera. Hikari lo siguió hasta un gran patio de ladrillo y no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la decoración durante el camino. Había una fuente de cemento de dos niveles rodeada de pequeños arbustos, césped y caminos de piedra que llevaban a la casa.

—Es precioso —dijo.

—Gracias.

Kei se adelantó para acercarle una de las sillas de hierro forjado del patio.—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —preguntó.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

Él asintió y se sentó enfrente.

Al ver que no empezaba a interrogaría de inmediato, Hikari decidió hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Me temo que no sé casi nada ni de ti ni de tu familia. Cuando llamé por el anuncio del periódico y hablé con tu ama de llaves, lo único que me dijo, prácticamente, fue que pensaba irse ayer. ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Tu mujer también me va a entrevistar?

Aunque la ponía muy nerviosa tener que pasar por dos entrevistas, sabía que sobreviviría. Sólo significaba que tendría que esperar bastante para saber si el puesto era suyo o no. Lo que quería preguntar en realidad era si se habían presentado muchas candidatas.

Él se reclinó en la silla; las botas chirriaron contra el suelo.

—No —contestó.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa ante el laconismo de la respuesta.

—¿Te importaría explayarte un poco más?

—No tengo hijos ni estoy casado. No habrá más entrevistas.

Ella no tenía claro si la información la aliviaba o la inquietaba.

—En ese caso, ¿qué te parece empezar con ésta?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No te molestaría? Parecías muy interesada en entrevistarme tú.

Hikari maldijo para sí. Se había vuelto a dejar dominar por el instinto docente. Había creído que después de tanto tiempo lejos de las aulas conseguiría no tratar a los adultos como a sus alumnos. Aunque, en realidad, a veces los clientes del bar necesitaban ese tratamiento.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Podemos empezar por despejar el resto de mis dudas. ¿Tendría que mudarme aquí?

—No.

Hikari reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Trabajar de interna para un hombre tan atractivo como el que tenía delante podría ser una fuente inagotable de rumores, y lo último que quería era que corrieran más rumores sobre su vida.

—Entonces, ¿cuál sería el horario?

—Safir trabajaba de siete y media a cuatro —contestó él.

—Bien. ¿Y qué tareas realizaría exactamente?

Kei frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó ella, mirándolo horrorizada.

—¿Por qué crees que necesito un ama de llaves? Para que se ocupe de las cuestiones domésticas. No quiero tener que preocuparme por eso.

Hay un servicio de limpieza que viene dos o tres veces por semana. Rosa

se encargaba de contratarlo.

Hikari no se lo podía creer. Si el ama de llaves sudamericana había contratado el servicio de limpieza, era probable que las asistentas también hablaran español. Esperaba que supieran algo de inglés, porque el francés de la universidad no le iba a servir de gran cosa para comunicarse.

—¿Qué más hacía Safir?

El entrecejo de Kei se frunció aún más.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo tengo claro. Yo me ocupo de mi rancho y mis cuadras; Safir se ocupaba de la casa.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ocupe de la casa?

Él asintió, casi sonriendo.

—Sí.

—¿Safir te preparaba todas las comidas?

—Sí, a mí y a los trabajadores.

—Bien —dijo ella, sintiendo que por fin se estaban entendiendo—. ¿Te hacía la cama?

Hikari se maldijo por su pregunta. No era que no necesitara saberlo, sino que habría preferido no relacionar a aquel hombre con ninguna cama.

Pero Kei ya estaba pensando en la respuesta.

—El servicio de limpieza no viene más de tres veces por semana, pero cuando me voy a dormir, siempre me encuentro la cama hecha y el baño recogido… Sí, supongo que me hacía la cama.

—¿Y la colada?

A Hikari se le ocurrían un montón de tareas domésticas en las que imaginaba que Kei no había pensado nunca. Debía de ser agradable tener suficiente dinero para poder delegar aquellas cosas.

—Sí, claro.

—Cualquiera diría que quieres contratar una esposa —bromeó ella.

Él no sólo no sonrió sino que frunció mucho más el ceño.

—Lo último que quiero es una esposa, con contrato o sin él. Si estás pensando algo en ese sentido, deberíamos dar por terminada la entrevista.

Hikari sintió una extraña mezcla de diversión y enfado ante las palabras de Kei. Le hacía gracia que alguien pudiera ser tan directo, pero le molestaba que diera por sentado que tenía expectativas.

No podía negar que, después de que el último hombre decente con el que había salido se casara con otra, había llegado a la conclusión de que quería un marido, una casa con jardín y dos o tres niños. Los tipos que había conocido en el Gulch no sólo no eran candidatos para aquel escenario romántico, sino que por lo general sólo les interesaba una cosa y, con el cuerpo que tenía Hikari, esperaban conseguirla sin mucho esfuerzo.

Pero Kei Takishima no conocía sus sueños secretos, y ella no había insinuado en ningún momento que lo estuviera considerando para el papel de padre y esposo.

—He venido a ofrecerme para el puesto de ama de llaves, no de esposa —replicó—. Además, no me interesa casarme con un hombre que cree que las respuestas monosilábicas y la grosería son un comportamiento aceptable socialmente. No te preocupes. Si me contratas, tu soltería estará a salvo.

**Gracias por leer!**

**Espero que esté bien la historia**

**Acepto toda clase de comentarios y espero sinceramente que les guste**

**Gracias y comenten!**

**Hikaryzz**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA! LO SÉ LO SÉ ME DEMORÉ DEMASIADO PERO ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN MUCHO CONMIGO YA QUE HOY SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! DISFRUTEN

Kei no se inmutó por los insultos. De hecho, pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Bien —dijo—. En tal caso, podemos seguir con la entrevista.

—Me temo que no es una buena idea.

Hikary se puso en pie. Estaba usando la falta de modales de Takishima como excusa para alejarse de un hombre que le resultaba peligrosamente atractivo.

—Te agradezco mucho tu tiempo —añadió—, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Tenía que haber otro trabajo que la ayudara a salir del Dry Gulch y tal vez volviera más atractiva su solicitud para enseñar en el colegio de Sunshine Springs. El hecho de que aquélla fuera la primera oferta decente que había visto en las dos semanas que llevaba buscando empleo no significaba que no hubiera otras posibilidades.

—Siéntate, Hikary.

—No, en serio. Tengo que irme.

Ella se giró para marcharse, pero la detuvo la voz de Kei.

—He dicho que te sientes —le ordenó, con un tono pausado que sonaba más intenso que un grito.

Hikary se volvió y, al verlo sonreír, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era una mala señal.

—Si no puedes acatar una orden sencilla —dijo él—, vamos a tener una relación laboral bastante complicada, ¿no crees? Hikary se quedó de pie con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo que tengamos ninguna relación laboral.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es porque a veces hablo con monosílabos?

—No. Porque eres un grosero y no se me da bien trabajar con groseros.

Era verdad. En el Dry Gulch la habían regañado más de una vez por increpar a algún cliente maleducado.

—Si te pido disculpas, ¿seguirás con la entrevista? —preguntó él.

Hikary no creía que Kei fuera alguien que se disculpara muy a menudo.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—Primero, de por qué has sido descortés.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué te ha parecido una falta de cortesía? ¿Mis respuestas monosilábicas o mi advertencia?

Ella se sonrojó, porque también había sido grosera. Lo había insultado, aunque Kei no le había dado gran importancia. Suspiró.

—La advertencia. A la mayoría de las mujeres les sentaría mal que nada más conocerlas dieras por sentado que te ven como un posible marido.

Mientras hablaba, Hikary se sentía tonta. Se lo estaba tomando como algo demasiado personal. La risa sarcástica de Kei no la hizo sentirse mejor.

—Cariño, soy un hombre rico con un nivel de vida al que aspira mucha gente —replicó él—. Para muchas mujeres el matrimonio sería una buena forma de conseguirlo. Hace tiempo que aprendí a dejar claro desde el principio que no tengo ningún interés en casarme, sea cual sea la relación que tenga con ellas.

Desde luego, aquélla no era una respuesta monosilábica.

—¿Dices que se lo adviertes tanto a tus parejas como a tus empleadas?

—Sí. En este momento no tengo trabajadoras en el Bar G, pero se lo advertí a la veterinaria la primera vez que vino a ver a los caballos.

—Es una obsesión que tienes —dijo ella, intimidada por la vehemencia de Kei.

—Podría decirse que sí. Veo que tienes un vocabulario demasiado elaborado para dedicarte al servicio doméstico. Tenía razón. Hikary era profesora de lengua y tenía una licenciatura en literatura francesa.

—¿Eso es una desventaja? —quiso saber.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no te sientas y lo hablamos?

Kei sonrió al ver que accedía a la petición, y ella decidió que prefería que frunciera el ceño. Tenía una sonrisa absolutamente sensual, y lo último que necesitaba era pensar en su jefe en términos de sensualidad. Mucho menos tratándose de aquel jefe. A él no le interesaba el matrimonio, y a ella no le interesaba tener una aventura, por lo que el sexo quedaba fuera de la ecuación.

—¿Qué experiencia tienes? —preguntó él.

—No demasiada. Nunca he trabajado de cocinera, pero sé cocinar y me he ocupado de mi casa desde que me fui a la universidad. Desde luego, su habitación de la residencia de estudiantes y los pisos en los que había vivido no eran nada comparados con aquella mansión de tres plantas. Aun así, se las arreglaría.

—Si cocinas tan bien como hablas, los peones te adorarán. Volvió a recorrerla con sus ojos azules. Pero esta vez, en lugar de escalofríos, le hizo sentir calor en zonas a las que la mirada de un jefe no debería afectar.

—En realidad —añadió—, cuando te vean se sentirán en el paraíso,

aunque tu comida sepa a tarta de boñiga. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Podría afrontarlo. O al menos era lo que quería creer. Llevaba años oyendo lo que decían los hombres sobre su cuerpo, y hacía tiempo que había aprendido que era mejor hacer caso omiso de los comentarios.

—¿Has comido alguna? —preguntó.

—¿Alguna qué?

—Tarta de boñiga.

—No —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

—Entonces, supongo que no sabrás si mi comida sabe peor que eso, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada.

—Supongo que no. Empiezas mañana, Tex.

—Me llamo Hikary.

—Pero tienes acento texano.

—Pues tendré que hacer algo al respecto, porque no pienso vivir allí nunca más.

Había sufrido demasiado para querer volver.

Kei se relajó en el sofá del salón y agitó la copa de _whisky _antes de echar un trago. Habían pasado varias horas desde que Hikary se había marchado. Pensar en su nueva ama de llaves lo hizo sonreír.

Hikary tenía un cuerpo capaz de hacer que la mayoría de los hombres se sintieran incómodos con los pantalones y hablaba como una maestra de colegio remilgada y diminuta. El recuerdo de las curvas que la camisa no había podido ocultar le hizo repensar la idea. No era precisamente diminuta; al menos, no en algunas partes. Tampoco era demasiado grande. Era una Venus de bolsillo perfecta, con curvas muy femeninas que confluían en una cintura estrecha por naturaleza. Era el sueño de cualquier adolescente, el sueño de cualquier hombre. Y, desde luego, Kei no había dejado de pensar en ella. Aún no podía entender qué lo había impulsado a ofrecerle el trabajo; no tenía experiencia. Lo único que esperaba era que supiera cocinar. Los peones estarían encantados al ver a una mujer tan sensual como ella, pero eso les duraría poco si no les daba bien de comer.

Suspiró y pensó que tal vez le conviniera enviar a Iori para que la ayudara hasta que se acostumbrara a las tareas. El hombrecillo cocinaba fatal, pero sabía las cantidades y los platos que comían los jinetes. Probablemente, Hikary lo desquiciaría. Le gustaba tener la última palabra y era obvio que estaba acostumbrada a mandar. Pero mientras se limitara a dar órdenes en la casa, no tendrían ningún problema.

Kei no quería tener que preocuparse por nada que no fuera dirigir el Bar G y las caballerizas Takishima. Con las yeguas a punto de parir no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas como la comida y la limpieza de la casa.

Sentía curiosidad por saber dónde habría adquirido Hikary aquella veta mandona y en qué había trabajado antes, ya que no tenía experiencia como ama de llaves. No podía creer que no se lo hubiera preguntado durante la entrevista. Ni siquiera le había pedido que llenara una solicitud de empleo. La había contratado por puro instinto, algo muy impropio de alguien tan precavido como él.

Aunque odiaba reconocerlo, también habían influido las hormonas. Le costaba asumir que con treinta años aún podía dejarse afectar tanto por la visión de una mujer hermosa. Lo que pasaba era que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía ninguna. Llevaba meses sin salir con nadie y bastante más sin tener relaciones sexuales. Estaba harto de juegos y de sexo desinteresado, y las dos cosas parecían estar asociadas a su falta de interés por el matrimonio.

Había momentos en los que la casa parecía vacía, en los que él se sentía vacío. Aun así, seguía convencido de que el matrimonio era para los idiotas. Había aprendido muy bien la lección desde muy pequeño. Su madre se había casado cinco veces y se había divorciado cuatro. El único motivo por el que no se había separado del último marido era que había muerto antes de volver a aburrirse de la dicha conyugal.

En otra época, Kei había estado dispuesto a creer que no todas las mujeres eran como su madre. Era demasiado joven y estúpido. Acababa de terminar el instituto, estaba agobiado por la responsabilidad de tener que cuidar de su hermana de trece años y había conocido a una chica tímida y encantadora que quería casarse: Sakura. Había creído que Sakura lo ayudaría con su hermana y que podría hacer que aquella casa devastada por la muerte de su madre volviera a convertirse en un hogar. Se había equivocado. Sakura pretendía que vendiera el Bar G y se mudaran a la ciudad. Tenía ilusiones y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino; menos aún su joven esposo y la hermana necesitada. Desde entonces, él no había querido saber nada más del matrimonio. Había aprendido la lección de la peor manera, pero la había aprendido.

Hikary se había ofendido cuando se lo había planteado directamente. Había reaccionado con todo su orgullo femenino, y él había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. Era muy ingenua si creía que la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía no lo veían como un billete para una vida de lujo, caviar y cubiertos de plata.

Aunque ella pensara lo contrario, no había sido grosero por dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. Había sido justo, y era un hombre justo. Hikary tenía derecho a saber cuáles eran sus intenciones; la deseaba y quería tener algo con ella, pero no estaba interesado en casarse.

La deseaba desde que había abierto la puerta, molesto por la insistencia con la que llamaban al timbre. La mujer que estaba en la entrada había sido tan distinta de lo que se había esperado que se había sentido idiota. Idiota y muy excitado.

No cabía duda de que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin compañía femenina. Afortunadamente había tenido el acierto de contratar a Hikary y no tardaría en rectificar la situación.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC DE SPECIAL A ¡!

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ¡!

HIKARYZZ


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! AQUÍ ESTA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE YA QUE COMO HAY CONCURSO Y ALGUIEN TIENE QUE GANARLO DECIDI QUE ASÍ FUERA!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

CAPITULO 3

A Hikaryzz le cayó bien Iori desde que lo conoció. El peón que le había asignado Kei para ayudarla en la cocina tenía canas, ojos grises y una sonrisa que compensaba su baja estatura.

—Kei dice que no tienes mucha experiencia, pero yo te echaré una mano hasta que aprendas cómo funciona todo. ¿Sabes cocinar? Ella se echó a reír.

—Tendría que ser bastante tonta para aceptar este trabajo si no supiera. ¿Te parezco tonta? Iori la estudió con detenimiento como si estuviera meditando seriamente la respuesta, y Hikaryzz sintió aún más respeto por él. El hombre se concentró sobre todo en la cara.

—No, no me pareces tonta en absoluto —contestó con un suspiro de alivio—. Menos mal que vas a sustituirme, porque a Kei y los otros no les gustan mucho mis comidas.

Aquello le hizo preguntarse para qué lo habían enviado a ayudarla en la cocina. Iori se lo explicó con su siguiente comentario.

—Pero nadie más, ni siquiera el jefe, sabe hacerlo mejor —dijo—. Puede que mi comida no sea muy apetitosa, pero por lo menos no se me quema.

Hikaryzz se acercó al fregadero y se lavó las manos.

—Te voy a contar un secreto, Iori. No sólo no quemo la comida, sino que más de uno ha dicho que mis platos son más que pasables.

—Bendita seas, ¡qué alivio!

Hikaryzz esperaba que los demás trabajadores compartieran el entusiasmo de Iori cuando se sentaron a comer en la cocina. Había hecho emparedados y ensalada cesar, y galletas para el postre. Kei se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, flanqueado por Iori, a la izquierda, y por un tal Joe, a la derecha. Lo presentaron como el encargado del adiestramiento de los caballos y parecía de la misma edad que el jefe. Los otros cuatro peones tenían edades variadas, desde uno que parecía recién salido del instituto hasta otro que tenía tantas canas y arrugas como Iori. Aparentemente, la mayoría trabajaban para Joe, mientras que Iori y Lonny, un jovencito moreno de ojos grises y mirada fría, estaban en la cuadra de los purasangres con Takishima.

Hikaryzz les sirvió los platos, empezando por Kei. No se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando su aprobación hasta que la miró y asintió.

—Tiene buena pinta —dijo.

Ella le dio las gracias y siguió sirviendo con una sensación de satisfacción ridícula. Cuando terminó se volvió hacia la encimera donde había dispuesto los ingredientes para las tortillas que pensaba hacer. —¿No vas a comer con nosotros? —preguntó Joe.

Ella se giró y esperó a ver si Kei secundaba la invitación. Como no lo hizo, replicó:

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Comeré más tarde.

—Venga, mujer —dijo un pelirrojo—. Nos encantaría tu compañía.

Lonny la miró con complicidad y dio una palmadita en el asiento contiguo.

—Puedes sentarte aquí, Hikaryzz.

Normalmente se habría reído ante una invitación como aquélla, pero había algo en Lonny que la ponía nerviosa. Su mirada despiadada le recordaba la del alumno que le había destrozado la vida en Texas.

Reprimió un escalofrío y se recordó que allí no había ningún director descontento dispuesto a apoyar a Lonny para hacerle daño. Sólo estaba Kei, y no lo imaginaba reaccionando al rechazo de un modo tan bajo como su ex jefe.

Se abstuvo de contestar de mala manera para no ofender a los demás en su primer día de trabajo.

—No, gracias. Como he dicho, tengo cosas que hacer.

Hikaryzz miró a Kei para ver qué pensaba de la situación. Estaba mirando al jovencito con una frialdad estremecedora. Pero cuando volvió la cabeza para dirigirse a ella tenía una expresión mucho más cálida.

—Organízate como mejor te parezca, pero no dejes de comer.

—Sí, jefe —contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Si tienes hambre, los chicos se cambiarán de sitio para que puedas sentarte al lado de Iori.

Ni a ella ni a los otros se les pasó por alto que aquello la situaría junto a él. A Hikaryzz no le importaba; comparado con Lonny, Kei era una apuesta mucho más fiable. El problema era que podía sentar un precedente. Si aceptaba el ofrecimiento, siempre que comiera con ellos le cederían el lugar entre Iori y Kei.

Su estómago eligió aquel preciso instante para hacer ruido. Los hombres se echaron a reír, y Hikaryzz sonrió avergonzada.

—Tal vez debería comer ahora.

Horas más tarde, Hikaryzz había preparado una cena que Iori sólo tenía que calentar y estaba lista para irse. No estaba tan cansada como después de una noche en el bar, pero le dolía la espalda por el esfuerzo.

Se había pasado el día cocinando, limpiando y tratando de descifrar las instrucciones que había dejado Rosa en una mezcla confusa de español e inglés. Se preguntaba por qué la otra mujer habría dejado el trabajo tan repentinamente.

Estaba colgando el delantal en un gancho, junto a la nevera, cuando

Iori comentó:

—Se nota que sabes organizarte en la cocina de un rancho.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

—Gracias. Me crié en el campo, en Texas.

—Te felicito, Iori. En cinco minutos le has sacado más información de la que le saqué en toda la entrevista.

Hikaryzz levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Kei. Estaba apoyado en el umbral del comedor, con una sonrisa picara y un aspecto arrebatador.

Llevaba casi lo mismo que en la entrevista, sólo que la camiseta era negra y tenía un sombrero texano en la mano. Hikaryzz habría preferido que dejara de sonreír de aquella manera; la hacía olvidarse de lo que tenía que hacer.

—Será porque no preguntaste —replicó.

Él entró en la cocina y olfateó la cazuela con gesto de aprobación.

—Huele bien.

—Gracias.

Kei levantó el trapo que cubría las dos tartas de mora que había hecho Hikaryzz para la cena, imaginando que a los hombres les gustaría el relleno ácido de fruta.

—Por cierto —dijo, volviendo a taparlas—, te equivocas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sí que pregunté —contestó antes de volverse a mirarla—. Recuerdo perfectamente que te pregunté por tu experiencia.

—Me preguntaste si tenía experiencia como ama de llaves. Te dije que no había trabajado en esto, pero que sabía cocinar y limpiar una casa.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de Texas? ¿Por el placer de la aventura?

Ella no pudo contener la risa.

—Si tuviera afán aventurero, no habría acabado en Sunshine Springs.

—Es cierto —admitió Kei con una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué te fuiste? —preguntó Iori.

—Porque era hora de irme.

—¿De dejar atrás a un amante contrariado?

Hikaryzz frunció el ceño. La pregunta de Iori no se alejaba demasiado de la verdad.

—De dejar atrás una vida que ya no era para mí.

—¿Esa vida incluía un marido? —preguntó

Kei con una mirada que helaba la sangre—. ¿Niños?

Hikaryzz se puso tensa. Le ofendía que la considerara capaz de abandonar a sus propios hijos.

—No, nunca me he casado.

A Kei no se le suavizó la expresión.

—¿Y lo haces muy a menudo?

—¿Qué? ¿Irme?

Hikaryzz se preguntaba si le preocupaba la posibilidad de que se fuera

y lo dejara plantado como Rosa.

—No te preocupes —añadió—. Cuando decida marcharme, te avisaré con tiempo.

La mirada de Kei se volvió aún más severa.

—Entiendo.

—No hay nada que entender. Soy una trabajadora responsable y no te dejaré en la estacada.

—Has dicho que me avisarás cuando te marches, no si te marchas.

Eso significa que planeas irte.

Hikaryzz no entendía por qué le hablaba como si lo estuviera traicionando. Tan sólo era una empleada.

Además, ella misma era un ejemplo de lo fácil que era sustituir a un ama de llaves. Pensó en la posibilidad de contarle su plan de volver a la docencia en otoño, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. No estaban hablando de un puesto de trabajo con expectativas de ascenso a largo plazo. Mientras trabajara para él haría el trabajo para el que la habían contratado y lo haría bien, y cuando decidiera irse, avisaría con el tiempo suficiente para que encontrara una sustituta. No se le podía pedir más.

—Si sólo aspirara a cocinar y limpiar durante el resto de mi vida, sería una persona muy distinta.

Kei asintió con la mirada perdida.

—Sí, serías otra persona.

Un par de días después, Lonny entró en la cocina cuando Hikaryzz estaba lavando los platos del desayuno. Iori había dejado de ir a ayudarla en cuanto vio que se había familiarizado con el funcionamiento del lugar, de modo que estaba sola con el peón de la cuadra. Hizo caso omiso de la incomodidad que le generaba la idea. Aunque Lonny tuviera los ojos más fríos del mundo, podía lidiar con un jovencito como él.

Decidida a tener el control de la situación desde el principio, se plantó una sonrisa en los labios y dijo:

—Si buscas a Iori, está en el establo.

—No he venido buscando a Iori. He venido a hablar contigo.

Lonny se apoyó contra la encimera a pocos centímetros de donde estaba Hikaryzz. Ella puso el último plato en el lavavajillas, lo cerró y se enderezó para secarse las manos con un paño.

—¿Qué necesitabas? —preguntó.

—No quería nada en especial.

Hikaryzz sabía que estaba mintiendo. En los ojos del joven había una intención clara, además de una seguridad inconfundible. Una seguridad que no le serviría de nada si intentaba hacer algo indebido. Al igual que el antiguo jefe de Hikaryzz, averiguaría que ella no era ni sería nunca una presa fácil. Por suerte, Lonny no podía vengarse del rechazo con la misma crueldad que el director del colegio. Al menos esta vez, Hikaryzz podría decir que no sin perder el trabajo y la reputación en el proceso.

Aprovechó que tenía que sacar una fuente que pensaba usar en la comida para alejarse de él. Fue un esfuerzo vano, porque la siguió.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? —preguntó sin ocultar su exasperación.

—Si sólo me dedicase a trabajar, sería muy aburrido. Y yo soy todo menos aburrido, nena.

Hikaryzz dejó la fuente en la encimera con más energía de la necesaria.

—Me llamo Hikaryzz y no soy tu nena. Y la verdad es que soy bastante aburrida. Cuando me pagan por trabajar, trabajo. Tengo que preparar la comida y limpiar la casa, así que si me disculpas…

Lonny avanzó hasta arrinconarla, la tomó de la cadera con una mano y apoyó la otra en la pared.

—No te preocupes —susurró—. Yo te enseñaré a divertirte.

Hikaryzz le puso los puños en el pecho. Lejos de inmutarse, él le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada y se detuvo en los senos ocultos bajo el delantal antes de seguir. La mirada lasciva le hizo sentir retortijones. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que enfrentarse a aquello.

—Aunque estoy seguro de que con el cuerpazo que tienes sabes pasártelo bien, ¿no es así, nena?

Cuando bajó la cabeza como para besarla, a Hikaryzz se le agotó la paciencia. Había hombres que no comprendían cuándo una mujer no estaba interesada. Lonny podía ser joven, pero ya tenía edad suficiente para aprender la lección.

Aquel día, Hikaryzz llevaba tacones y no dudó en clavarle uno en la bota con todas sus fuerzas. Él lanzó un gruñido y retrocedió a trompicones. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, ella cerró un puño y lo golpeó justo debajo de las costillas, tal y como le había enseñado el profesor de defensa personal en Texas.

Mientras Lonny se retorcía de dolor y soltaba una catarata de insultos, Hikaryzz se irguió con su metro sesenta y cuatro y dijo:

—No soy la nena de nadie, y menos la tuya. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Él levantó la cabeza sin dejar de cubrirse el estómago con los brazos.

—Sí.

—Puede que no tenga edad para ser tu madre, pero soy demasiado mayor para ti. Y ni siquiera puedo ser tu amiga, porque no me fío de los idiotas a los que no se les ocurre nada mejor que acosar a una compañera en horas de trabajo.

Él se la quedó mirando sin decir nada.

—Trabajamos para la misma persona y espero que me trates con el mismo respeto que a los demás —continuó Hikaryzz—. ¿Entendido?

Lonny se enderezó, aunque siguió respirando con dificultad.

—Entendido, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Ella le permitió el desliz, porque sabía que lo había herido en su orgullo. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por decir.

—En cuanto a si mi cuerpo tiene algo que ver con lo bien que me lo puedo pasar, te diré que tengo las mismas partes que cualquier mujer. La diversión, en especial la que parece que buscas, es un estado mental, no físico. Él asintió y se escabulló de la cocina sin hacer más comentarios. Kei llegó justo cuando se estaba yendo.

—¿Te has olvidado de lo que hablamos esta mañana? —le preguntó.

Lonny sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenía que hablar de una cosa con Hikaryzz.

—¿Algo que yo tenga que saber?

El chico se puso colorado.

—No, jefe. Nada importante.

Kei miró a Hikaryzz.

—¿Es verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Definitivamente, no era nada importante.

Lonny corrió hacia la cuadra antes de que su jefe pudiera hacer más preguntas.

—Voy al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas —anunció Kei—. ¿Quieres venir y hacer la compra?

Hikaryzz se tomó más tiempo del necesario para contestar. Necesitaba comprar cosas, pero no quería ir al pueblo con Kei. Hacía lo imposible por evitarlos a él y a la intensidad que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca. Y después de lo que había pasado con Lonny no quería más situaciones incómodas con machos de la especie.

—No me había dado cuenta de que era una pregunta tan difícil —dijo

Kei con un gesto burlón.

Ella frunció el ceño. Tenía la impresión de que él sabía muy bien por qué vacilaba. Inexplicablemente, aquello la hirió en su orgullo.

—Sí, estaría bien ir de compras —contestó—. Espera que busque el bolso.

—No lo necesitas. Yo pagaré las cosas.

—¿No sabes que las mujeres nos sentimos desnudas sin el bolso?

A Kei le brillaron los ojos, y Hikaryzz se puso tensa esperando una respuesta locuaz. Sin embargo, él se limitó a decir que alguna vez su hermana se lo había comentado un par de veces y la llevó al coche.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana —dijo ella—. ¿Vive por aquí?

—No. Vive con su marido en Portland.

Hikaryzz ocupó el asiento del acompañante de la furgoneta de Kei y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

Si Kei pensaba que era una entrometida, no dijo nada. Puso el motor en marcha y avanzó hacia la autopista.

—Leah Branson. Su marido dirige Branson Consulting, en las afueras de Portland. Puede que hayas oído hablar de esa empresa. Sale en los periódicos de vez en cuando.

—Me temo que no.

—Supongo que no te interesa mucho la sección de Economía del periódico.

—A decir verdad, no —dijo ella, molesta por su tono condescendiente

—. Me gusta leer noticias de interés social, no artículos aburridos sobre el estado de la economía.

También le gustaba la narrativa popular. En la universidad se habían burlado de ella por sus gustos literarios, pero se negaba a avenirse a las ideas ajenas sobre lo que debía leer o no una especialista en literatura francesa.

Se dio cuenta de que otra vez se estaba ofendiendo porque sí y suspiró.

—Lo siento. No pretendía ponerme a la defensiva.

—Y yo no pretendía ofenderte, cariño.

Hikaryzz se preguntó por qué no le molestaba que Kei la llamara «cariño» y le crispaba tanto que Lonny la llamara «nena».

—No me has ofendido, pero que no me interese la sección de Economía del periódico no significa que sea tonta. Él apartó la vista de la carretera unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Eso ocurre con frecuencia?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que la gente piense que eres tonta.

—¿Por qué no leo los informes bursátiles?

—No. Por tu aspecto.

—La gente da por sentadas muchas cosas por el aspecto que tengo.

Supongo que es una suerte que no sea rubia, porque no quiero imaginar lo que dirían de mi inteligencia.

—¿Por eso te fuiste de Texas? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido—.

¿Te juzgaban mucho por tu aspecto?

La sensibilidad de Kei le impresionó tanto que tardó en contestar. No sabía cuánto quería contarle y optó por ser críptica.

—Es una manera de decirlo —contestó.

—Preferiría que me lo explicaras con tus palabras.

—No me gusta hablar del pasado.

—De acuerdo.

La rápida aceptación de Kei debería haberla tranquilizado, pero tenía la impresión de que sólo estaba ganando tiempo. Estaba prácticamente segura de que volvería a insistir con el tema y se apresuró a hablar de otra cosa.

—Cuéntame más de tu hermana —dijo.

A él se le suavizó la expresión.

—Tiene cinco años menos que yo y dos niños adorables.

—¿Y tus padres dónde están?

Kei tensó los dedos en el volante.

—No sé donde estarán su padre ni el mío. Mi madre se mudaba después de los divorcios, y perdimos el contacto. Tampoco es que defendieran mucho su derecho a visitarnos.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Murió en un accidente de avión hace doce años.

—¿Quién crió a tu hermana?

—Yo.

—Debió de ser muy duro perder a tu madre y tener que asumir de inmediato la responsabilidad de criar a una hermana adolescente.

—Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de Leah —afirmó él—. Mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada casándose y divorciándose para prestarnos atención. Leah fue mi responsabilidad desde el día en que mi madre la trajo del hospital. Me sigue desesperando cada vez que llora.

La declaración de Keila conmovió profundamente. Era algo que no se habría esperado que dijera jamás.

—El divorcio es muy traumático para los niños. Me cuesta imaginar cómo habrá sido pasar por dos.

—Por cuatro —precisó él.

Ella lo miró estupefacta.

—¿Tu madre se casó cuatro veces?

—Cinco. Se divorcio cuatro. Supongo que un psicólogo diría que tenía un problema con el compromiso.

—¿Y qué pasó con el quinto marido?

Hikaryzz sabía que estaba preguntando más de lo que debía, pero lo cierto era que no se podía contener.

—Hank Takishima murió con ella en el accidente de avión.

—Usas el apellido de tu padrastro. ¿Te adoptó?

Kei soltó una carcajada amarga.

—No, pero mi madre insistía en que nos cambiáramos de nombre cada vez que se casaba. Así que he tenido más apellidos que animales domésticos.

—Pero te quedaste con el de Takishima.

—Sí.

La lacónica respuesta de Hikaryzz era una señal de que no quería hacer más comentarios al respecto.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ésta, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Kei le lanzó una mirada fría mientras aparcaba en la entrada de la tienda de comida.

—No sufras por mí. He sobrevivido.

Ella se sintió agredida y apartó la mano. Prefería reservarse la compasión para alguien que la necesitara, alguien que conservara algún resquicio de sensibilidad. El problema era que le dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en la infancia de Kei. Al menos entendía la aversión al matrimonio que había expresado el día de la entrevista. Tenía motivos para desconfiar de la institución.

Kei la observó avanzar por el aparcamiento y no pudo evitar admirar cómo balanceaba las caderas al andar. Hikaryzz se volvió cuando llegó a la entrada de la tienda y lo llamó con impaciencia. Él suspiró y obedeció a regañadientes.

Al salir a la carretera meditó sobre la conversación que habían tenido en el coche. No le gustaba hablar de su madre, pero tenía la esperanza de que si revelaba algunas cosas de su pasado, Hikaryzz haría lo mismo. De todas maneras, él era un libro abierto. Cualquiera de los residentes más antiguos de Sunshine Springs podía contar su historia con todo lujo de detalles.

Tanta curiosidad le parecía una buena señal. Las mujeres querían informarse sobre los hombres que les interesaban. Aunque no le cabía duda de que Hikaryzz se sentía atraída por él, le había dado un montón de señales contradictorias. Algo la estaba reprimiendo.

Kei tenía la sensación de que en Texas le había pasado algo que la había dejado asustada, como un animal herido. La deseaba y, si quería que se entregara, tendría que ayudarla a superar el pasado y seguir adelante.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**SUERTE!**

ESTE MENSAJE ES EXCLUSIVO PARA **"anon (Guest)" Y OTROS GUEST QUE DECEEN PARTICIPAR PORFAVOR PON TU E-MAIL EN ESTE COMUNICADO Y ME COMUNICARÉ CONTIGO**

**TAMBIEN! A TODOS AQUELLOS GUESTS QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR Y NO TENGAN CUENTA PORFAVOR ENVIEN SU E-MAIL JUNTO CON SUS COMENTARIOS PARA PARTICIPAR**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS ANON Y ESPERO RECIBIR PRONTO TU MENSAJE PARA COMUNICARME CONTIGO …. GRACIAS**

**HIKARYZZ**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA LAMENTO LA DEMORA AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION BESOS

A la mañana siguiente, Kei fue a la cocina para preguntarle algo a Hikari y se detuvo en seco al verla agachada rebuscando en un armario bajo. Hacía mucho que no veía un trasero tan bonito como aquél. Tal vez fuera el trasero más bonito que había visto en su vida. Y además estaba en una postura que resultaba extremadamente excitante.

Se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la visión. Los vaqueros de Hikari no eran ajustados, pero no podían ocultar la preciosa curva de sus nalgas. Había notado que le gustaba usar ropa holgada y se preguntaba por qué, aunque no le parecía mal. No quería que los trabajadores tuvieran fantasías con ella, y sospechaba que Lonny ya las tenía. Aunque el chico no había hecho nada directo, no le gustaba que la mirara con lascivia.

Además de tener sus propias fantasías, Kei había desarrollado toda una gama de sentimientos posesivos. La única mujer por la que sentía aquel instinto protector era su hermana, pero estaba seguro de que no quería verla desnuda. Con Hikari era distinto. Imaginaba que cuando por fin la tuviera en la cama no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Pensar en lo que planeaba hacer cuando llegara el momento le hizo subir la temperatura. Si se descuidaba, iba a entrar en un estado de deseo no correspondido y, por mucho que deseara a Hikari, tenía que administrar un rancho y un establo de adiestramiento.

—¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

Hikari se sobresaltó y soltó un grito ahogado. Debió de darse con la cabeza contra algo, porque se oyó un golpe seguido de un gruñido. Retrocedió un poco para salir del armario y se volvió a mirarlo. En su expresión había un calor comparable al que sentía Kei entre las piernas.

—Me has asustado —dijo con tono acusador.

—¿No me has oído entrar?

Kei sabía perfectamente que no lo había oído, porque de haberlo hecho no habría permanecido en aquella posición tan sugerente. Cuando se trataba de deseo, Hikari se comportaba como una criatura inexperta. La había visto mirarlo con una pasión esperanzadora, pero no había coqueteado con él en ningún momento. Era como una yegua en celo que no estuviera segura de querer ni de saber aparearse con el semental.

Kei le dejaría dar unas cuantas vueltas por el picadero, pero más tarde o más temprano la arrinconaría.

Ella se frotó la cabeza, y los senos se le apretaron contra el delantal que usaba desde que llegaba a la casa hasta que se iba.

—No, no te había oído —contestó—. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

—Lo he hecho.

—Esos armarios no son muy prácticos. Es casi imposible llegar al fondo sin meterse dentro.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo llego sin problemas.

—Pues yo no —puntualizó ella—. Y a menos que quieras ocuparte tú de la cocina, será mejor que encuentres una forma de hacer que los cacharros estén más a mano.

—Tal vez podría pedirle a uno de los peones que ponga un estante aparte.

—Vaya, eso estaría muy bien. De hecho, sería genial.

Hikari lo miró con un recelo repentino y añadió:

—Pero no se lo pidas a Lonny.

Kei entrecerró los ojos y trató de descifrar la expresión de su cara.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Te ha molestado?

Ella se dio la vuelta para poner en el fregadero la olla que había estado buscando y abrió el grifo.

—Preferiría no tenerlo tan cerca. ¿Iori no sabe poner un estante? Me cae mejor.

Kei no quería dejar de lado el tema de Lonny, pero tenía la impresión de que Hikari había dicho todo lo que estaba dispuesta a decir. Tal vez hubiera notado cómo la miraba y se sintiera avergonzada. Aunque por el aspecto que tenía se podía pensar que estaba acostumbrada a atraer las miradas masculinas, daba la sensación de que no le gustaba.

—Iori es un manitas, pero ahora lo necesito en las caballerizas. Llama a un carpintero.

Hikari cerró el grifo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa de gratitud.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Cariño, no me digas que te preocupa que no pueda pagarlo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No, preguntaba si creías que valía la pena. De acuerdo, mañana llamaré al carpintero. Gracias.

—De nada.

Hikari trató de levantar el enorme cacharro de hierro y se le volcó parte del agua.

—Había olvidado cuánto pesan estas cosas.

Kei se situó detrás de ella, la rodeó con los brazos y levantó la olla.

—¿Quieres que la ponga en la cocina?

Ella se quedó inmóvil, como un conejo atrapado.

—Sí, por favor —contestó con un murmullo entrecortado.

Él se moría de ganas de besarle el cuello para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero se contuvo. Las yeguas solían rebelarse si el adiestrador las asustaba con peticiones que no estuvieran preparadas para asumir. Retrocedió y llevó la olla hasta la cocina.

Hikari se volvió a mirarlo con las mejillas sonrosadas. A Kei le gustó ver cómo le había afectado su cercanía. A él también le había afectado, y mucho. Si se descuidaba, acabaría andando como un novato dolorido de tanto montar. De hecho, sentía que los vaqueros le estaban estrechos, cuando normalmente le quedaban muy cómodos.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—No hay de qué, cariño.

Kei se quedó mirándola preparar el guiso. Le gustaban la elegancia y la naturalidad con que se movía. Le hizo gracia que, en vez de inclinarse hacia delante, se pusiera en cuclillas para sacar la carne del frigorífico. Si Hikari creía que la visión de sus muslos presionados contra la tela del pantalón era menos excitante que la de su trasero, aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre los hombres.

Ella se enderezó y puso la carne en la tabla de cortar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada, cariño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Dudo que quieras una clase de cocina, y no sé por qué te quedas mirándome preparar la cena cuando deberías estar en los establos.

El tono hosco lo hizo sonreír.

—Mira que eres mandona.

—Fuiste tú quien me dijo que no quería interrumpir su trabajo para lidiar con asuntos domésticos —replicó ella apretando los dientes—. Tienes que haber venido por algún motivo.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuál es?

Parecía que Hikari se le iba a echar al cuello, aunque no con intenciones románticas.

—Quería preguntarte si me puedes dejar un par de platos precocinados para el fin de semana. Rosa lo hacía, y me venía muy bien.

—Sí, no hay problema.

—Bien.

Él se giró para irse, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos.

—Puede que mañana ponga el estante yo mismo —añadió.

—No, en serio. Tu idea de llamar al carpintero es buena.

—Como quieras.

Kei salió de la cocina con la cara de consternación de Hikari grabada en la cabeza. Lo había pillado in fraganti, pero no se había horrorizado, e imaginaba que era una buena señal. Estaba seguro de que la domaría, aunque antes tenía que conseguir que se acostumbrara a tenerlo cerca. Era como una potranca nerviosa, y todo el mundo sabía que él tenía un talento especial para domar yeguas.

Dos semanas después, Hikari estaba dispuesta a despedirse. Entre las miradas de Lonny y los ojos soñadores de Kei, estaba desesperada. Aunque Kei no había insinuado nunca que el trabajo implicara que tuviera relaciones sexuales con él, no hacía nada por disimular que la deseaba en su cama. No había dicho ni hecho nada, pero la miraba con una pasión que la derretía. Y el hecho de que encontrase cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella complicaba aun más la situación.

El día anterior había insistido en ayudarla a bajar un cuenco de cerámica del estante más alto de la despensa. Habría estado bien si no le hubiera impedido apartarse antes de estirarse a recogerlo. El problema era que no podía negar lo mucho que le afectaba la cercanía de Kei. Durante un momento se había olvidado de lo que tenía que hacer y se había quedado paralizada, oliéndole la piel. Lo peor del caso era que él se había dado cuenta y se había echado a reír. Debía de

pensar que era como un melocotón jugoso y listo para comer.

Suspiró y puso más mantequilla en la masa de los bollos que estaba preparando para la cena.

No quería marcharse; le gustaba su nuevo trabajo. Iori podía no saber mucho de cocina, pero era un encanto. Los demás también le caían bien, a excepción de Lonny. Disfrutaba cocinando para ellos, y no le costaba mantener la casa limpia. Kei era pulcro y ordenado, y además tenía la ayuda de las asistentas, que iban tres veces por semana. Le gustaba todo lo relacionado con su trabajo en el Bar G, menos la forma en que la hacía sentir su jefe.

Se suponía que lidiar con un hombre interesado no tenía que ser tan difícil. Los hombres se habían interesado por ella desde que había empezado a usar sujetador. Sin embargo, con Kei era diferente. Le aterraba sentirse prácticamente dominada por el deseo de entregarse a la invitación que veía en aquellos ojos azules. Él había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba el matrimonio, y ella no había cambiado de opinión sobre la posibilidad de tener una aventura. En primer lugar, porque creía que se merecía algo más; y en segundo, porque ningún colegio de un pueblo tan pequeño como Sunshine Springs iba a contratar a una maestra con fama de casquivana.

Se estremeció al sentirse observada, se dio la vuelta y dejó caer la espátula en el bol.

Kei estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirándola. Lo hacía muy a menudo, y a ella no le apetecía en absoluto tener que enfrentarse a algo que no sólo la ponía nerviosa, sino que la excitaba.

Se obligó a sonreír.

—Hola.

Él se apartó de la pared y avanzó hacia ella. A medida que acortaba la distancia, Hikari se ponía cada vez más tensa. Trató de retroceder, pero se topó con la encimera.

—Kei…

Él se estiró para tocarle la mejilla.

—Creía que la harina era para los bollos —bromeó.

—Lo es.

Hikari no se podía mover y no se le ocurría qué más decir.

—No es un maquillaje muy atractivo, pero a ti te queda bien.

—No me había dado cuenta de que llevaba la cena encima —dijo ella, limpiándose los restos de harina.

—A mí no me importaría…

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que no me importaría comer de tu cuerpo —contestó él con un susurro ronco.

Hikari sintió que le hervía la sangre con una mezcla de rabia y deseo. Se obligó a anteponer la ira y empujó a Kei hasta hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos. Luego se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó a la mesa.

—Basta. Dimito.

Al ver que él no le pedía disculpas ni le rogaba que se quedara, le clavó el índice en medio del pecho y añadió:

—Mira, don Seductor, estoy harta de que me mires como si fuera una yegua en celo y tú el semental que me va a montar. ¿Entendido?

—Creo que sí —dijo él con una sonrisa ofensiva.

—¿Qué has entendido?

—Que no quieres que te mire con deseo.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Vas a dejar de hacerlo? —replicó, exasperada.

Kei se estiró y le pasó los dedos por el brazo. El deseo le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido.

—No sé si podré, Hikari. Te deseo y no sé muy bien por qué te molesta tanto. ¿Acaso te he obligado a hacer algo?

—No —reconoció ella—. Pero no se trata de eso.

—¿Y de qué se trata? ¿No te gusta sentir que también me deseas? Si es eso, puedo ayudarte, cariño.

La promesa en la voz de Kei la hizo estremecerse con sentimientos que no quería reconocer.

—Olvídalo —dijo—. No me interesa una noche de sexo y entiendo que es todo lo que estás dispuesto a ofrecer. No quieres saber nada de matrimonio y compromiso.

Él la tomó del brazo.

—El día de la entrevista dejé claro que no tengo intención de casarme, pero entre una aventura de una noche y el matrimonio hay un montón de posibilidades. Jamás he dicho que no me interese ninguna clase de compromiso. Puedo asegurarte que mientras compartas mi cama, no tendré relaciones con nadie más.

—¿Una aventura? —replicó ella furiosa mientras apartaba el brazo—. ¿Crees que una relación sin ataduras es notablemente mejor que una noche de sexo?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—No pretenderás convencerme de que te has casado con todos los que te has acostado, ¿verdad?

El calor del deseo que había estado sintiendo Hikari se convirtió en un dolor gélido. Al parecer, Kei era igual que los demás y basaba las suposiciones en sus curvas, no en su personalidad. Imaginaba que se moriría de risa cuando se enterara de que a los veintiséis años seguía siendo virgen. Aunque pareciera una chica de calendario, llevaba toda la vida luchando contra su imagen.

En el instituto no había tenido mucha vida social, porque había estado más interesada en los estudios que en los chicos. Y en la universidad tampoco, porque cuando los hombres descubrían que no se la llevarían a la cama fácilmente, se iban a buscar chicas con menos reparos.

Poco antes de empezar a trabajar en el rancho había planeado perder la virginidad con Grant Strickland, un hombre bueno y encantador. Desafortunada o afortunadamente, según se mirara, su elección había sido inoportuna: Grant estaba enamorado de otra y no le interesaba tener una aventura con ella.

Aún sentía vergüenza cuando pensaba en cómo se había arrojado a los brazos de Strickland. Evidentemente, no tenía un sexto sentido para relacionarse con los hombres que la atraían. Y Kei no era la excepción. Su situación le daba ganas de llorar. Él la afectaba más de lo que la había afectado ningún hombre, incluido Grant. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su reputación y sus objetivos por algo tan transitorio como una aventura; en especial, una aventura con un hombre que había dejado claro que jamás iba a asumir un compromiso a largo plazo.

Avanzó hacia la puerta. No podía quedarse allí. Deseaba demasiado a Kei, y el riesgo era muy grande. Sacó el bolso de un armario y dijo:

—Puedes mandarme el cheque con la liquidación por correo.

Hikari tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantener sus emociones a raya. Tenía la mano en el picaporte cuando él la tomó de la muñeca con los dedos apretados como una tenaza.

Kei no podía permitir que Hikari cruzara aquella puerta. No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadada, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Se sentían atraídos mutuamente y, desde su punto de vista, no tenía nada de malo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —preguntó, mientras la hacía volverse hacia él.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Me voy. Suéltame.

—No. Ni te vas ni dejaré que lo hagas. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —contestó ella entre dientes.

—Vamos a aclarar esto.

Al verla sacudir la cabeza con terquedad, Kei se preguntó si no sabía que se suponía que a las mujeres les gustaba hablar las cosas.

—No tenemos nada que aclarar —dijo ella—. Quieres que tu ama de llaves sea un objeto sexual. Sólo que se te olvidó mencionarlo cuando me dijiste en qué consistía el trabajo, aunque no se te olvidó hablarme de tu postura frente al matrimonio. No me interesa ser la amante ocasional de nadie, así que me voy.

Kei no daba crédito a sus oídos. «Objeto sexual» y «amante ocasional» eran descripciones demasiado contundentes. Se obligó a no perder los estribos y la alzó en brazos. Ella gritó algo sobre los vaqueros autoritarios e insufribles, pero no le hizo caso. Si le prestaba atención, estallaría.

Hikari no dejó de insultarlo durante todo el camino desde la cocina hasta el salón. Había pasado a los puñetazos en el pecho cuando por fin la dejó en el sofá. En cuanto la soltó, se puso en pie y lo miró furiosa.

—No puedes tratar así a tus empleados y esperar que se queden — espetó—. ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste con Rosa? ¿Maltratarla hasta que se fue?

Kei no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que alguien se atreviera a maltratar a su ex ama de llaves, una mexicana de setenta y cinco kilos y doce nietos.

—No. Rosa se fue porque a su hija se le adelantó el cuarto parto. - Al ver que Hikari seguía con mala cara suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Maldita sea —farfulló—. No pretendía maltratarte, cariño.-

—No me llames cariño. Es un exceso de confianza que podría considerarse acoso.-

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? Ni te estoy maltratando ni te estoy acosando.-

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y cómo definirías al hecho de llevarme en brazos por toda la casa contra mi voluntad?-

—Como tratar de llevarte a un sitio donde no nos interrumpan ni Iori ni los demás.-

—¿Qué tiene de malo que Iori oiga que dimito? —preguntó ella con los brazos en jarras—. No es ningún secreto de estado.-

Kei empezaba a hartarse, pero una vez más trató de plantear la situación en términos razonables.

—En primer lugar, no vas a dimitir —señaló—. Y en segundo, no quiero que Iori ni nadie nos oiga hablar de nuestra relación.-

—La única relación que tenemos es laboral y, en lo que a mí concierne, se ha terminado.-

—Muy bien. Dimite como ama de llaves si quieres, pero no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.-

—¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Seguir acosándome?-

Era más de lo que Kei podía soportar. Ella pareció notarlo de inmediato, porque se puso tensa y se preparó para salir corriendo. Él no le dio la oportunidad; la atrajo hacia sí y le plantó un beso en la boca.

El único problema fue que, en cuanto le rozó los labios, la ira acumulada se esfumó en una nube de deseo desesperado. Si Kei hubiera seguido furioso, Hikari habría podido resistirse al beso. Pero no fue así. Él redujo la tensión con que la sujetaba, le quitó el broche del pelo y le pasó los dedos entre los rizos revueltos.

De repente, la discusión, el enfado, todo, desapareció ante la sensación de aquella boca apasionada. Hikari abrió los puños y dejó las manos relajadas sobre el pecho de Kei. Podía sentir la fuerza de los músculos bajo la tela suave de la camisa.

Él le lamió el labio inferior y la hizo estremecer.

—Abre la boca, cariño. Me muero por sentir tu sabor.—

Ella no se pudo resistir a la desesperación que oyó en su voz, separó los labios y lo invitó a seguir. Kei no perdió ni un segundo y le introdujo la lengua para devorarle la boca.

Hikari se aferró a él. Jamás había experimentado lo que estaba sintiendo y tenía miedo de desmayarse. Kei gruñó y la apretó contra su pecho, sujetándole el trasero con una mano y la cabeza con la otra.

Ella le pasó las manos por el cuello y entrelazó los dedos al llegar a la nuca. La lengua de Kei demandaba una pasión a la que Hikari respondió con creces. Se unió a los movimientos y disfrutó al oír los gemidos que le arrancaba.

Cuando la empujó contra su pelvis, ella sintió una descarga eléctrica en el centro de su ser y gimió. Él apartó la boca y le recorrió el cuello a besos. La respiración de Hikari se volvió una sucesión de gemidos de placer. Cada vez sentía más calor y humedad entre las piernas. Nunca había imaginado que se pudiera gozar tanto.

—Oh, sí… Cariño…-

Hikari se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido en el oído. De repente, todo tambaleó, y se encontró tumbada debajo de Kei en el sofá. Su mundo se reducía a los cojines en los que se apoyaba y al hombre que tenía encima.

—Lo vamos a pasar tan bien juntos… Te lo prometo.-

Aquellas palabras rompieron el hechizo de la pasión, y Hikari empezó a forcejear.

—Déjame levantarme, Kei-

Él no pareció oírla; le siguió desabotonando la camisa y le introdujo una mano por el escote. La sensación de los dedos contra la piel trémula casi la arrastró de nuevo al torbellino de pasión en que había estado atrapada desde el primer roce de sus labios.

Pero Kei dijo algo que funcionó como una ducha de agua fría.

—Eh, no te preocupes, cariño. Tengo preservativos-

Ella se puso a forcejear desesperada.

—Déjame salir, Kei. Lo digo en serio. Suéltame-

Él dejó de besarla y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor, suéltame —insistió ella, al borde de las lágrimas. Kei se apartó lentamente con cara de perplejidad y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Estaba yendo muy deprisa, ¿verdad?

Hikari asintió; el llanto de frustración le obstruía la garganta y le impedía hablar. Estaba segura de que después de lo que había pasado, Kei creería que estaba dispuesta a tener una aventura ocasional. Le temblaban las manos y se maldijo entre dientes al ver que no podía cerrarse los botones.

—Déjame a mí —dijo él.

En menos de diez segundos le había abotonado la camisa. El hombre era rápido, en más de un sentido. La tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y aún se veían restos del deseo que se había visto obligado a controlar.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó.

Hikari no volvería a estar bien nunca.

—Sí —mintió.

Él asintió y se giró para buscar algo en el suelo.

—Lo tengo —anunció, levantando el broche como si fuera un trofeo.

—Gracias.

—De nada, cariño.

Hikari se recogió el pelo lo mejor que pudo y respiró profundamente para tratar de recobrar la calma.

—Tenemos que hablar, Kei.

—Lo sé.

El problema era que ella no sabía qué decir. Por suerte, él tuvo la deferencia de tomar la palabra.

—Te debo una disculpa —dijo—. Lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrado a los sentimientos que me provocas. Mi única excusa es que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que te fueras y no se me ocurríanada mejor para retenerte que traerte aquí.

—¿Y qué pensabas hacer mañana cuando no viniera a trabajar? — replicó ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Secuestrarme?

Había sido una broma, pero él se lo tomó en serio y la miró apenado.

—No sé qué habría hecho —reconoció—. Supongo que cuando uno se pone en plan supermacho no piensa con claridad.

A pesar de lo que había ocurrido, Hikari tenía la sensación de que Kei era capaz de aceptar una negativa.

—Me temo que no.

Él asintió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Hikari había imaginado que Kei interpretaría su reacción ante el beso como una muestra de su supuesta disposición a tener una aventura, y que él dudara la había hecho dudar. Si Kei hubiera insistido en que se quedara, se habría ido sin pensárselo dos veces.

—No lo sé —contestó.

—¿Te quedarías si me comprometo a respetar tu ritmo?

La pregunta la desconcertó. No quería imponer las condiciones para tener una aventura, pero tampoco se atrevía a rechazarlo directamente. Sabía que lo ofendería, porque no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le dijeran que no ni a dejar que otra persona asumiera el control de la situación.

Decidió que la única alternativa era ser sincera.

—Me gustas.

—Ya me parecía —dijo él, muy sonriente.

—Pero aunque me parecieras el hombre más atractivo del mundo, no me interesaría tener una aventura. Ya no tengo edad para andarme con jueguecitos.

En vez de fruncir el ceño como esperaba ella, Kei sonrió.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó—. ¿Veinticuatro? ¿Veinticinco? Tienes mucho tiempo antes de empezar a preocuparte por tu reloj biológico.

—Tengo veintiséis, y lo que me preocupa no es mi reloj biológico. A riesgo que sonar anticuada, me preocupa mi reputación.

Y su corazón, aunque prefería no mencionarlo en aquel momento. Él se quedó mirándola durante un rato, como si le estuviera evaluando la fuerza de voluntad.

—Reconozco que no me gusta tener que esconderme —dijo al fin—, pero puedo entender que quieras ser discreta.

—Cuando digo que no quiero tener una aventura no es porque me preocupe el tema de la discreción.

—¿Estás diciendo que el beso no te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo —reconoció angustiada—. No voy a negar que te deseo, Kei.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Menos mal.

—Pero no me interesan las relaciones ocasionales.

—¿De verdad vas a dimitir?

Hikari suspiró. No quería dimitir; menos aún, después de aquella

conversación.

—No —contestó—. Soy mayorcita y puedo lidiar con un poco de atracción sexual.

Esperaba estar en lo cierto. Necesitaba el trabajo y se le helaba el corazón al pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Kei. Aunque no fuera la elección más segura, era la única que podía soportar. Él le guiñó el ojo con sensualidad, visiblemente aliviado.

—Yo también, cariño. Pero te advierto que te deseo y que eso no va a cambiar.

Ella asintió y aceptó la declaración como lo que era: un desafío. Sólo esperaba no estar siendo una estúpida irremediable por creer que podría estar a la altura.

—¿Es cierto que ayer cargaste a Hikari por toda la casa como si fuera un saco de patatas? —preguntó Iori.

Kei no se lo esperaba y estuvo a punto de tirar de la brida de su caballo. Alzó la cabeza y miró al peón a los ojos.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería?

No había cargado un saco de patatas al hombro en su vida.

—Joe dice que entró en la cocina a buscar un trozo de tarta justo cuando te estabas llevando a nuestra nueva cocinera —dijo Iori mientras se arreglaba el sombrero—. Dice que Hikari estaba gritando como una loca.

Kei tendría que regañar a Joe por andarse con chismes. No le gustaba nada que los trabajadores hablaran de Hikari y de él, pero era suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de que era inevitable.

—¿Eso ha dicho? —preguntó.

—Sí. Estábamos casi seguros de que iba a dimitir y nos aterraba la idea de tener que volver a mis comidas.

—Pues no ha dimitido.

—Lo sé. Está preparando lasaña para la cena. La comida de esa muchachita hace que a cualquiera se le abra el apetito.

Para Kei no tenía sentido seguir con la conversación y se quedó callado, con la esperanza de que Iori lo entendiera.

—A una chica como ésa no se le pueden tensar mucho las riendas, jefe.

A Kei no le sorprendía el comentario. Hikari se había ganado el cariño de los peones a los dos días de llegar. No sólo cocinaba bien, sino que siempre tenía una palabra amable y una sonrisa para todos. Para todos salvo para Lonny.

Kei seguía sin saber qué había pasado el día en que había lo había encontrado saliendo de la cocina con cara de ternero recién marcado. Aunque se lo imaginaba, y lo sacaba de quicio pensar que otro hombre se hubiera creído con derecho a tratar de seducirla. La reacción de Hikari cuando habían hablado del estante nuevo en la cocina lo hacía sospechar aún más, pero no podía poner a Lonny en su sitio hasta estar del todo seguro.

Quería que sus empleados y el resto del mundo supieran que Hikari era suya. El problema era que no era suya. Al menos, de momento. Y lo peor era que tenía la espantosa sensación de que cuando por fin accediese querría ser discreta.

No sabía qué creían que ganaban las mujeres al ocultar una relación, pero imaginaba que Hikari se iba a empeñar en ello. En realidad, nada indicaba que fuera a consentir una relación. Nada excepto la manera en que había reaccionado a sus caricias. Un hombre podía tener grandes esperanzas frente a una reacción como aquélla.

Iori carraspeó para recordarle que no estaba solo con sus pensamientos.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad, jefe?

—Hikari no es un caballo —dijo Kei, aunque él también hacía comparaciones de aquel tipo.

Iori se encogió de hombros.

—Las mujeres y los caballos tienen mucho en común. No les gusta que los maltraten y hay que tener paciencia para ganarse su confianza.

—¿Dónde demonios has aprendido eso? ¿En la escuela de seducción para vaqueros?

—Estuve casado un montón de años, chico. Y se aprende mucho sobre mujeres cuando se vive con una.

Kei no se lo podía discutir. Los dieciocho años que había vivido con su madre y los casi dos con su ex mujer le habían enseñado mucho sobre el sexo opuesto. La lección más importante era que las mujeres acababan por irse. Imaginaba que Hikari seguiría la misma pauta, pero se aseguraría de llevársela a la cama antes de que se fuera.

—¿Te quedarías más tranquilo si supieras que le pedí disculpas? — preguntó.

—¿Y te ha perdonado? Eso es buena señal, muy buena señal.

—Os agradecería que dejarais de hacer conjeturas sobre mi relación con Hikari.

—No sabía que ya tuvierais una relación —replicó Iori con una risita cómplice—. A Lonny no le va a gustar nada cuando se entere.

Kei frunció el ceño.

—Pues, si es inteligente, se guardará su opinión.

—El chico no es estúpido, jefe. No creo que diga nada, aunque no estoy seguro de que vaya a dejar en paz a Hikari. He visto cómo la mira. Es obvio que fantasea con ella.

Kei también la miraba con deseo, pero lo que quería de Hikari era muy diferente de lo que quería su empleado. Quería mucho más que un escarceo amoroso. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo que les hiciera falta para entender qué sentían el uno por el otro.

Imaginaba que Lonny sólo estaba buscando una experiencia con una mujer hermosa, y no iba a permitir que la tuviera con Hikari. Pensó en la posibilidad de despedirlo, pero comprendió que no sería justo. No podía echarlo por tener sentimientos. Al menos, aquel día.

Sin embargo, podía amonestarlo.

—Si quiere conservar el trabajo —dijo con gesto severo—, tendrá que controlar las hormonas cuando esté cerca de Hikari.

Al peón se le iluminó la cara de satisfacción.

—Vaya, me alegra comprobar que no estás tan ciego como pensaba. No es fácil encontrar a una mujer como Hikari, y ya va siendo hora de que sientes la cabeza y formes una familia. En mi humilde opinión, esa chica sería una madre maravillosa.

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO

BESOS


End file.
